Talk:Deadcon 1
Deadcon Ghosts I was reading the script (included as a PDF file in The RGB Complete Collection Volume 3, Disc 5) and they named 11 of the entities that show up for Deadcon. Should we create separate pages for each of the 11 and/or make a Deadcon page? Mrmichaelt 05:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I havn't read it yet myself, but if the names seem usable then yes. As long as they didn't call the ghosts: ghost 1, short ghost, or any other very descriptive name. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Went through the pdf, and put the names all up. It is quite a list of ghosts, but after reading through the script, I feel it wouldn't be a bad thing to do a article for each. One reason for it is that all these ghosts only have one thing in common, they went to deadcon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::So perhaps, we should create just a second Deadcon 1 article for all these entities Deadcon 1 (Ghosts) then just have an image for each in a Gallery? Mrmichaelt 05:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am thinking of making a article for each actually. They are different creatures and need to be explained separately anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Guh, I goofed. I didn't see the edit you made to the episode's page. I volunteer to populate the articles with information and add images. Mrmichaelt 05:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) More Ghosts in Deadcon 1 than listed i watched the episode myself and i saw quite a few ghosts that were not on the list and Mr.Plump said the their were ghosts in floors 12-19 and Egon said they used every ghost trap they had and i saw a Big Pile of ghost traps in the back of their car at the end of the episode proving that their were a lot more ghosts than than on that short list of ghosts on that page so why on earth can;t i put several unnamed or unidentefed ghosts on the list, it is acurate, it is not nesserry to make a new page or link and most of all i know the entire the entire real ghostbusters seris inside and out :Ok, we usually discuss things, before taking action. That is just logical. You can see above the previous debate on this and how we got here. Most of the characters listed on the Deadcon 1 article are from the Deadcon 1 script on the boxset. That is one of the reason they got on that page. During the making of the animation or during the storyboard phase they added the ghosts you may be seeing. The issue I assume your raising is how to deal with the extras. I personally would like a list of them before having this debate to know what all is a issue first. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll be working on Deadcon 1 later tonight. But for this issue, the script refers to these entities on page 24 as "Ghost Delegates". I propose we move with this as a 'group of entities' type article as the script does not go into detail about naming the fuzzy mask ghost, big head ghost, big hair ghost, the one that oddly looks like Abraham Lincoln, and one more that we see in the correlating episode scene. We can guess here the storyboarders/designers improvised on the spot on these delegates. Mrmichaelt 04:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Something like "Deadcon delegate ghosts"? Sounds like a good solution to me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Agreed, will do. Mrmichaelt 04:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC)